Open Window
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Grac3] " Annie ! Annie ! Tu dois absolument voir ça ! / Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? / C'est un arc-en-ciel lunaire. Je n'en avais pas vu un depuis au moins cinquante ans. Pre-saison 1 - Annie/Mitchell"


**Note d'auteur 1** **: Bonjour ! Voici ma toute première traduction sur la série Being Human UK ! J'espère que ce petit One Shot vous plaira.**

 _ **Thanks to Grac3 for allowing me to translate her fanfiction (link of the original story into our profil).**_ **Merci à Grac3 de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction (Lien de l'histoire originale dans notre profil).**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages de Being Human UK ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à Grac3. Seule la traduction est de moi.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Mélodie.**

* * *

 **« Annie ! Annie ! Tu dois absolument voir ça ! »**

Mitchell prit la théière que tenait Annie et la posa sur le plan de travail. Il la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna hors de la cuisine.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Mitchell lui sourit.

 **« C'est un arc-en-ciel lunaire. Je n'en avais pas vu un depuis au moins cinquante ans. »**

Annie sourit à son tour, l'enthousiasme de Mitchell se révélant extrêmement contagieux.

Mitchell l'attira dans le salon. Tandis qu'elle le suivait, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, et s'immobilisa soudainement.

Mitchell la tira légèrement par le poignet, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il se tourna vers elle. Son sourire se transforma en grimace.

 **« Annie, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »**

Annie ne regardait pas Mitchell. Elle fixait, les yeux exorbités, la porte d'entrée.

 **« Je ne peux pas sortir de la maison, Mitchell. »**

 **« Annie … »**

Mitchell se rapprocha d'elle.

 **« Tu as dit que les choses commençaient à s'améliorer. Que le type à qui tu avais fait signe par la fenêtre pouvait te voir. »**

Annie tenta de dégager son poignet de l'emprise de Mitchell.

 **« Je –je ne peux pas. »**

La jeune femme secoua la tête en essayant de reculer, mais Mitchell fut plus rapide et la retint.

 **« En plus, une des fenêtres est ouverte, et George n'est pas là. On ne peut pas laisser la maison sans surveillance avec la fenêtre ouverte, ce serait irresponsable- »**

 **« Annie… Annie. Annie, regardes-moi. »**

Le regard d'Annie se détacha de la porte d'entrée et ses yeux se posèrent sur Mitchell.

 **« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »**

 **« Bien-sûr que oui, Mitchell. »**

Mitchell lui fit un petit sourire. **« Tout ira bien. »** Il lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme et entrecroisa leurs doigts. **« Je suis là »**

Annie passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Un moment passa sans que les deux jeunes gens ne disent rien, puis, Annie acquiesça.

Mitchell l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il fit un pas sur le seuil.

La main d'Annie était désormais à l'extérieur. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle déglutit et se décida finalement à suivre son ami.

 **« Le voilà. »** Mitchell pointa le ciel du doigt, pour désigner l'arc-en-ciel.

 **« C'est magnifique. »** Hoqueta Annie. **« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. »**

La pluie continuait de tomber et Mitchell fut trempé en quelques secondes. Annie, quant à elle, ne risquait absolument rien.

Elle était sortie de la maison.

Et tout allait bien.

Le vent s'engouffra soudainement par la fenêtre ouverte et fit claquer la porte.

 **« Merde. »** Gronda Mitchell.

 **« Dis-moi que tu as pensé à prendre ta clé. »**

Mitchell secoua la tête. **« Non, mais j'ai mon téléphone. Je vais voir si je peux joindre George. »**

Mitchell lâcha la main d'Annie et l'enfouit dans sa poche pour prendre son téléphone, avant de composer le numéro de leur colocataire.

 **« Mitchell ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as tué personne, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Non, rassures-toi, je suis tout simplement coincé dehors. »**

 **« Annie ne peux pas te faire rentrer ? »**

Mitchell lança un regard sur sa gauche. Son cœur rata un battement. Annie n'était plus là.

La jeune femme était au milieu de la route, marchant lentement comme si elle était en transe. Elle avait les bras tendus devant elle et sa tête était levée vers le ciel.

La pluie tombait autour d'elle, mais aucune goutte n'arrivait à la toucher.

Elle se mit soudainement à rire, et tourna sur elle-même aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Les lèvres de Mitchell s'étirèrent dans un large sourire.

 **« Non. Annie est dehors avec moi. »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2** **: Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ce petit OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Mélodie.**


End file.
